The Lord of the Rings: Rewrite
by LordHelen
Summary: *REWRITE* I am Brianna...Brine, now. I am one of the Fellowship with my best friends. I would die for them. I will die for them. Except now I am important, now my story is finally happening. And I might end up the real hero after all.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Calling

By

LordHelen

I never thought I would be here, never thought I would make it to this. I shouldn't be here

This should be the hero, the one who everyone looks to in times of crisis. Except that's me now, and I don't know what to do. I'm not Jesus Christ, I'm not excellent or amazing or even noticeable. I'm not memorable.

I'm not a hero.

* * *

**Hey there! Thanks for reading, and I'm posting chapter one in about a minute, so review and read on!**

**All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien, who thought up and wrote the magnificent world of Middle Earth. I own nothing,**


	2. Chapter 1: the Fellowship

The Fellowship

By

LordHelen

I wake up and stiffen. There is something cool beneath me. It might be marble, or glass, or even the smoothest of stone. This is odd because I had fallen asleep in my crude stone basement with an old, ripped pillow and a thin blanket, both of which are missing. I also can see light outside my eyelids, not the pitch dark of hell.

I sit up and look around. The room is white marble, I deem. The marble swirls like ice cream up into pillars holding a smooth and bare roof up. The floor breaks off ahead of me into three steps that end in a courtyard. To my right and left are identical hallways that immediately curve inwards. Behind me is a wall.

Natalie, with her black hair and caramel skin, is propped up on a pillar and Sarah, golden hair shining in natural sunlight, is spread out across the middle of the floor. They are also waking up, moaning and groaning. My two best friends.

"Where are we?" Sarah whispers, looking around. She is still lying down, her gold hair spread out across the floor. Her emerald green slippers sparkle brightly. "Wait! I know where we are! It looks like that big castle from the movie…um…"

"Rivendell, Sarah." Natalie offers, standing up. She touches the marble pillar, a look of fascination on her face. I guess she doesn't notice she has no shoes. "And it feels kinda…real."

"Rivendell! That's it!" Sarah sits up and plays with the hem of her green dress, staring at the vine patterns with a fascinated expression. But neither of them is asking the right question.

"But _how _are we here?" I ask loudly. Natalie looks up, and then frowns. Her forehead creases. Her thinking face.

"I don't know." Sarah shrugs, unconcerned. She glares at the hem of her long skirt.

"Why are we here?" I voice the other important question. Sarah shrugs again and glares at her dress more viciously.

"The important thing is why are we dressed like this? I absolutely loathe long skirts."

"That's important? We have just entered a book and you are concerned about your clothes?" I ask softly, trying hard not to sound annoyed with her. Though now that she has mentioned it, I notice that I'm wearing a pure white shirt and…is this a _tunic?_ _Leather_ boots? "Why?"

"I just like being dressed my way." Sarah sniffs. Her eyes light up suddenly. "You may be right, though. If this is the room I think it is, than the Council is out there. We are so close to little Sam!"

"Oh, and Pippin!" Natalie adds, smiling wide, distracted from picking at her tunic, as white as mine. They both have dreamy fan girl looks plastered on their faces.

"No! We are not going to do one thing!" I hiss.

"What? Why?" Sarah says angrily. She clenches her tanned hands and takes an aggressive step forward. Normally I would back down, let her have her way. Bht not now. Not on this.

"We are in a book, girls! There is a certain way things must go, and our very presence could upset the balance! If we let on we know about them and what's to come, we could end up killing everyone!"

"You're not even a little curious about Legolas?" Sarah says deviously, smiling at the blush that creeps up my neck into my cheeks. She has named my crush of the whole series, the crush that always gets me flustered when mentioned. Not now.

"No, n-not at all." I answer. Her smile widens, and that tears it. "So what if I am? At least I know I can't do anything about it! Sarah, Natalie, we won't even be able to see them for that long."

"Why not?" Sarah asks immediately. The blood drains from my pale face at her words, at what they propose.

"You don't mean you intend to go on the quest?" I gasp, staring at her in horror. I know my tall friend is rather adventurous, but this is plain idiocy.

"Of course I do. I've always dreamed of meeting Sam!" Sarah smiles, seeing no flaw. Seeing no insanity, no inconsistency. Seeing only a perfect world where I would for some unfathomable reason let her do this.

"But we would all die if we went on the quest!" I point out, drawing her back to the real world. Or wherever it is we are.

"Says who?" Sarah glares down at me. She is usually very happy, but my negativity seems to have an alarming effect on her.

"Says me! Don't you realize it? Not one of us can use a weapon, we could hardly eat wild berries and sleep on rocks for any length of time, and we all hate Boromir!" I answer.

"We can learn and endure." Sarah says, though her face twists into a grimace when I mention Boromir.

"Yes, we could. I don't hate Boromir…that much." Natalie says, taking a moment to decide if she does or doesn't.

"Oh, and which one of you is going to throw the Ring into Mt. Doom?" I demand. I wince at their hurt expressions, but I simply cannot let them do something this stupid. Not one of us is a warrior, a soldier. Only one of us has ever had experience with real, terrible pain. And I was on the wrong end. I love them far too much to give in.

"Doesn't the Fellowship split at…at…" Sarah frowns, trying to remember the name. I almost laugh at her pout.

"Amon Hen, Sarah." Natalie supplies again.

"Yes, Amon Hen!" Sarah says triumphantly. "Who says we have to go anywhere near Mordor?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd much rather get kidnapped by orcs or run across miles of nothing to end up in two big battles and talking to dead men!" I answer. Natalie observes my rant with indifference, and I shoot her a glare that she returns coolly.

"Brianna, I'm going whether…or…not…" Sarah slows her speech and drops to the ground, grabs her head, fingers splayed on either side, disappearing into her hair.

"Sarah!" I drop and drag her up. She is dead weight. "Sarah!"

"Incredible…" Sarah breathes. "Absolutely…incredible."

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" Natalie asks, grabbing her other arm. Sarah seems able to stand on her own, but I won't let go until I am sure she won't do that again. It appears Natalie agrees.

"Frodo is going to take the Ring!" Sarah says breathlessly, trying to walk forward. We hold her tight.

"We knew that already, Sarah." I say patiently. I reach up and try to feel for head bumps, but she shakes me off.

"I know, but I_ saw_ it. I could feel them all. Frodo was so confused and scared. Boromir was…well, too proud to be scared. Sam and Pippin didn't know what was happening very well. It was…so amazing."

"Pippin? You saw Pippin?" Natalie asks excitedly, bouncing and releasing Sarah's arm.

"Guys, are either of you planning on asking how Sarah had a vision?" I ask.

"Oh, simple, really. When we came into this dimension, the change turned our forms to, a format to fit this world. Sarah was changed into an elf, it appears, and it looks like I was changed into a hobbit. That's why I have no shoes. Bri, it looks like you were changed the least. You're a human." Natalie explains. I suspect she had come up with this while Sarah and I fought.

"Okay, if you're right…Sarah will have wicked aim and I'll be easily corrupted." I grimace at the thought of corruption. Fear begins to rise, so I press my scarred hand against my leg. The pain controls the fear. "Natalie, you'll eat a lot."

"Thanks." Natalie says dryly, giving me her best fake glare. It is pretty convincing until she ruins it by winking.

"Bri, I just remembered what I was saying," Sarah says. "I'm going whether or not you say I can. Don't you want to come with me? Make sure I don't go to Mordor?"

"You wouldn't dare," I growl, glaring at her. She smiles and shrugs. "I won't let you. I won't let you!"

"I'm not a child. Look, Bri, I don't need you to protect me. I _want_ to do this," Sarah says, placating. "Like you said, why are we here? The 'how' is impossible to know. But I just know we are supposed to do this. My vision."

"What?"

"We were standing there, with the Fellowship. We were _part of the Fellowship._ It was us, there. I don't want to stand by her when I could help. And I will go, with ot without you.

"Well…" I stare at her, judging her words. In her vision we were with the Fellowship. _I_ was important. I fiddle with the hilt of the sword on my belt. "Fine."

"YES!" Natalie and Sarah shout. I pull the sword out slowly so as not to fumble it and sneak behind Natalie. I shear her hair off.

"BRIANNA!" Natalie yells, grabbing at her shortened hair. She looks like a boy now. A very pissed off boy.

"I had to, Natalie! Remember, this is the time where most girls stay at home at times of war. I would do the same for Sarah-"angry sniff-"but she's in a dress."

"FINE!" Natalie yells. She stares at the pile of black on the white floor, running her hand over her brutally murdered hair. I rub her arm gently.

"Shh!" I order, staring at the entrance to the courtyard. "Come on." I whisper, leading them out to stand behind a pillar outside in the courtyard. The fighting has begun. Everyone is standing and yelling at each other. My eyes stray from the people to the pedestal that holds the Ring. A voice seems to whisper in my head something I can't understand. It is a foreign language, but it is all I can hear. It feels vitally important that I understand, I try, but I can't. I stare at the Ring…

"Bri, are we going?!" Sarah shakes me hard and I blink. It is quiet and the Fellowship is lined up. Everyone is present. Have I been staring at the Ring that long? I nod and Sarah, without waiting for Natalie or me, steps out and walks toward Elrond.

"I will go!"

"Why would you like to go, fair lady?" Elrond says, composing his face. He must be mad his secret council was not secret. Or trying hard not to laugh at the way she strides forward regally, or a stupid attempt at regal.

"I can see the future. Can you tell me this would not be useful on such a quest?" I almost laugh at the way she puts her hands on her hips and gives the lord stare-for-stare.

"Well, of course it would be useful," Elrond says, staring back calmly.

"Me too! Me too! I want to go too!" Natalie calls, running forward. She trips over her own feet, catches herself, and walks up. I shake my head. Natalie holds the record for track at our high school.

"Very well. What are your names?" Elrond says.

"She is Sarah and he is Nate." I say, walking forward. "My name is…uh…" I panic and make something up quickly. "Brine."

"I assume that you will want to go as well, uh, Brine." Elrond grimaces at my poor name.

"Yes," I say quietly.

"Then I now deem you twelve the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond announces. Then it hits me and I feel winded. I just joined the Fellowship. I just sentenced myself.

I'm going to die before I'm seventeen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the usual disclaimers, except I do own the girls. Please review, and I might update tomorrow.**


End file.
